The Hospital
by whataboutlacey
Summary: Season 5 Beth arc. From her beginning moments in the hospital to later moments. Possible Bethyl reunion further into the story.


I woke up with a jolt. Instinctively, I grabbed for the knife hidden in my boots. That's when I realized that I wasn't wearing my boots. Hell, I wasn't even wearing my regular clothes. As my hands reached down they met blue scrubs and combat boots. I drew them back in disgust, thinking that someone took off my clothes. I looked up from my body and took in my surroundings.

Cold and shivering, I noticed that I was in a small empty room that resembled something along the lines of a cell, except the door had no bars on it, only a small rectangular window that went up past my height. I got up from the floor and saw that there was indeed a twin bed in the room, it's just that someone neglected to put me on it.

My head pounded when I finally realized why it hurt so much. It all came back to me.

_Running away from the funeral home I came up to the road where I waited for Daryl. I knew that he'd make it out of that house. Whatever was left at that kitchen table was not finished and he sure as hell wasn't gonna leave it that way. He had been the most loyal I've ever seen him. He also whistled in his sleep. After spending months with a man, you sort of pick up on the small things. _

_When I finally stopped running and stood on the road, I took a few deep breaths before a blow came at me behind my head. I remember falling forward, dropping my bag, and being dragged under the arms towards a car. I remember voices of men and something about "Christine being happy". _

"_No…please" I gently said, my body hovering in and out of consciousness. 'Daryl…I can't leave him… I won't leave him', I thought to myself. I shot my eyes as wide as they could and screamed the loudest I could given my state. I thrashed around as my adrenaline kicked in_. _Then, a final blow to my head came and the outline of the funeral home blurred._

"Daryl" I choked out. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I fought back sobs. I leaned against the wall and breathed in and out steadily in hopes of calming myself down.

'_Where the hell am I?' _I thought.

Just then, I heard the door creak open and I could tell it was pretty heavy. It pushed open to reveal the silhouette of a man against the light in the hallway. I could smell something cold and dirty. The man walked into my room and I could make out his face.

"Ah, someone's finally awake" He said in a straight tone of voice, almost sounding offended that I took so long to come back into consciousness. I backed up against the wall furthest from the door.

"Why am I here?" I questioned him. No use in petty questions like, _"Who are you?"_ or _"What is this place?"; _those would make me sound weak, scared, and defenseless.

The man chuckled to himself and sighed. He wasn't wearing scrubs but rather a white doctor's coat. He was in his 20's and was fairly attractive looking.

"Come on out of here and follow me" He demanded of me. I stared at him in the eyes and stood my ground in the room. If Daryl taught me anything, it was to never let the other person know that you're afraid.

"Standing there won't do you much good. Especially since you're meeting the head-boss right now" He said loudly, as if me refusing to go with him was because I didn't quite understand what he meant. Seeing no other option, I cautiously walked over to where he was standing by the doorway. I squinted my eyes against the bright fluorescent lights in the hallway and could immediately tell where I was: a hospital.

I felt the man's hands go on my back and push me further into the hall. The hands went to my shoulders to turn my direction to the left. He let go of me and stood behind me, waiting for me to start walking that way. I turned my head slightly to the right to look at him once more. My head went up and I started to walk down the hall.

All was quiet in the building, which truthfully scared me. My boots squeaked on the hospital floor and my ponytail swung somewhat from side to side. After passing about 20 rooms the man behind my cleared his throat. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him head on.

"Here" He simply said. He rose his hand to gesture to the room on my right, room 105. I eyed him again and reached for the doorknob to turn it. Opening the door, I saw what looked like an office. There was a desk, filing cabinets, and large windows that overlooked what looked like what was once a city. And sitting at the desk was a woman dressed in a cop's uniform. She was immersed in a pile of papers when she finally noticed my entrance. She looked up and blankly stared at me.

"Close the door" She ordered. Keeping my eyes on her, I bent back to push the door closed. The woman stood up from her seat and slowly walked to the front of her desk, about 4 feet away from me.

"My name is Christine. Here, you will listen and do whatever it is I tell you to do. Here, you will not question my authorities. Here, you will be like everyone else" She said. Her face was still blank yet, she had fire in her eyes.

I eyed her over and gave no sign of acceptance on the bullshit she told me. I looked at her hip and saw a gun holster. I looked back up to her and gave her a small nod.

The woman stepped forward so she was a mere foot away from me. She bent her head to look down at me.

"We have ways here in this institution. Your actions will dictate where your role will be-oof!

Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her shoulders and kneed her in the gut. She doubled over and I grabbed for her gun. But before I could put a good grip on the thing, her hand wrapped around my wrist and she twisted my arm around my back. I cried out in pain.

The sound of her being gutted by me alerted a small team of men from outside the door. They rushed in and saw what was happening. I looked up at them and saw their hands grab for me. They tore me away from Christine and two of the men held each of my arms behind my back.

I looked to the woman and saw that she looked un-phased by the entire incident. My hair was in my face and I was panting. The men's grips grew tighter and I could feel where marks were being made on my forearms.

"Right arm" She calmly said. I looked at her with confusion and heard grunts from the men behind me. Suddenly, the man on my right yanked my right arm from behind me. He shoved it out in front of me so that it was sticking right out in the direction of Christine. His left hand was on my right shoulder and his right hand was tightly wrapped around my right hand. I squirmed and made frantic noises.

"What're you doin'?" I asked hysterically. Christine brought her hand to her side and pulled out a police officer baton. My face fell as I saw her walk toward my arm.

"No, no please!" I yelled. I tried and tried at yanking my arm out of the man's grip but he was too strong.

I saw the woman raise the baton and I shut my eyes as it made its way down to hit my arm.

_Snap_

I made a noise I've never made before, mainly because I've never broken my wrist. The pain was the most excruciating feeling I've ever experienced. I could almost feel the broken pieces inside my wrist clash with each other and into my nerves.

The men let go of me as they knew I would fall from the pain of the impact. _'Had they done this sort of thing before?'_

I held my wrist in my left hand close to my chest and cried in pain on the floor of the office. Christine loomed over my body and kicked me in the stomach.

"Your actions have now earned you your role here" She announced.


End file.
